The Queen
by WereBunny87
Summary: Harry comes to Hogwarts with a secret...well...not so secret anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a three shot. For now. I might add more later, i'm not sure. I kinda do set it up for more awesome cross dressing Harry. Oh yes, that reminds me, warnings. WARNING: Harry is a crossdresser and a prostitute in parts of this. There is male/male stuff. And there is Ron bashing...i think some other bashing too but i can't remember.** **As for the story The Sphinx, thats all there is of it guys. I mean, if i get another idea for it down the line i might add to it but really that was just a one shot oxO**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

Bright green eyes, shaded by long feathered black bangs, darted towards the woman at the front of the room. In her hands was a ragged pointed hat, and at her side an equally antique looking stool. Harry curled his lip in disdain. It was bad enough that he had been forced into this...monstrosity, but to sit on _that_?! It was too much.

"I refuse to sit on that. Bring the hat here." he instructed, knowing that whispers would start now that he'd spoken.

"P-Potter? W-why are you dressed in-"

The boy shut her up with an icy glare and a raised brow. Really? She _had _to bring it up?

"Can it lady. It's not fun wearing this when I could be wearing something more flattering."

A snort to his right had him spinning on his heel, hand outstretched and power crackling around his palm. The red head who had snorted, paled. Ronald Weasley, his mind supplied.

"Something to say?"

Many in the hall held their breath and Weasley stood tall.

"You're a boy! Why are you dressed in girls clothes to begin with?"

A sneer flitted across Harry's face before he snapped his fingers and the drab grey school robes turned into a black silk shirt covered with a black and white corset, along with a black skirt that only covered half of his thighs. Black high heeled combat boots covered his feet and his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, the gathered hair falling against his back in ringlets. Dark green eyeshadow painted his eyes while clear lipgloss, his lips.  
A sigh of relief echoed throughout the hall and quite a few gasps followed suit. Many of the older, gay males, felt their groins tighten. This kid would be gorgeous when he got older. They definitely looked forward to it.

"Holy shite! You're one of _them_! Those freaky gay blokes!" Weasley exclaimed and many in the hall stiffened. Numerous glares turned to the loud mouth having inadvertently offended them.

Harry Potter glided on his high heels towards the red head, his practiced gait both graceful and erotic. Ron didn't expect the magically charged punch to the face until he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Alright Professor, put the hat on me."

The hat was floated on to his head. Moments later the hat began to cackle then it shouted;

"Slytherin!"

The whole Great Hall shuddered when Harry smirked.


	2. The Queen of Dragons

**A/N: And here is the second one of the group...hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Harry paused as he looked himself over in the mirror. Wow it looked great on him. He hadn't thought it would go with the rest of his normal attire, but as usual his Master knew better. He tilted his head to get a better look at the thick black collar situated around his neck. Two charms hung from the heavy duty d-ring, one a dragon and the other a snake.  
He chuckled silently, knowing his roommates would likely bug him endlessly about it. Not that he minded, since the Slytherins were a lot better company than...he sneered not wanting to dwell on the red headed menace that followed him everywhere. Even more so now that his second oldest brother was bedding the 'boy-who-lived'.  
What tripe. He wasn't anyone's boy. Well. Except Charlie's. Maybe the Twins, when his Master approved of the union.

Harry sighed and fixed his top, the dark purple corset matching wonderfully with the light purple button up that he had underneath. His short purple plaid skirt showing off his smooth milky legs, which were partially covered due to the lavender knee-high stockings that he wore. It was Charlie's favorite outfit to see him in and he really wanted to show his lover how much he appreciated him today. It was their anniversary today after all.  
It had been three years since they had met. And it had been a blissful experience. Of course, Harry hadn't known that the male was of any relation to Ronald until after their third meeting. But it hadn't matter to Harry at all by that point. Not when Charlie's dick was deep within his heat, pounding his brain through his ears. And he loved how the older male would get that deep, sneaky chuckle that never failed to send Harry into a quivering mess of hormones.  
Because whenever Charlie had that chuckle Harry knew that the dragon tamer was up to something. And normally it involved the Slytherin being tied up and spanked for a good while.  
Not that he minded of course.

"Hey Potter, are you almost finished? The rest of us are starving!" Draco's voice wafted to his ears and Harry rolled his eyes.

The blond had no room to complain about how long he took. The bloody ponce took forever to pluck his eyebrows. Seriously it was really easy. It didn't take forever and a day. Heaving a great sigh and deciding to leave his hair down, he placed on his dark purple high heels and smiled happily at the result. Equal parts light and dark...it was beautiful. He spotted the look of hunger that passed in Draco's mercurial gaze and chuckled. He wondered what his Dragon would think about the blond staring at what was his. Sharing with his brothers was one thing, but with a Malfoy? Hmm. He'd have to discuss it with his Master later.  
With a last look to his reflection the raven haired teen knelt and picked up his bag, smiling when he heard Draco choke on his own spit. Ah he loved girl clothes.

Turning to the blond he smirked and walked gracefully out of the room, through the common room, and lastly through the portrait hole and out into the vast openness that was Hogwarts. He received snickers as he moved along, not that he wasn't used to it, and merely gave the mocker's pointed looks of superiority. It wasn't his fault that they were jealous of his being taken by one of the most handsomest Masters ever.  
Not his fault that they were so petty that no Master in his or her right mind would ever want anything to do with them.  
As they made their way down the halls and into the Great Hall for breakfast he was suddenly cornered by two very familiar red heads.

"Why hello there love-"

"Nice to see you-"

"And looking so delish in that lovely outfit."

Harry blushed prettily and sashayed past his part time lovers with a wicked grin, complete with pouty lips and batting eyelashes. He loved when these two took charge of him, especially when Charlie sat in the corner with a predatory look in his gaze, fisting his cock as he watched his younger brothers dominate his pet. Fred and George especially loved it when Harry transfigured animal ears (normally cat or fox ears) and they could pull on his tail while they screwed him senseless.

"Well the outfit is meant for Charlie but you are welcome to stare if you wish. Maybe later he will invite you guys in. It's our third year anniversary after all." he replied with a wink, and giggled when Draco blushed crimson and The Twins eyes fluttered before leering at him with hungry eyes.

They all filed into the Great Hall and made their way to the Slytherin table where they sat and began to eat their meal. When the meal was well underway Harry looked about in intrigue. The Twins were too busy looking at him and Draco was casting glares at anyone who tried to sneer in his direction. Harry smiled and continued eating his food, wondering what his lover had planned for him tonight. He played with the charms on his neck absently and began to imagine his Master tying him up. Spanking him for showing off his body like he was to the masses. He closed his eyes as he felt his manhood press against his white silk panties, causing him to moan quietly. Oh how he wanted his Master to punish him, to make him wriggle and squirm with need. To fill him with whatever he had on hand whether it be toy, his cock, or his cum (he wasn't very choosy after all).

Harry snuck a hand down to his crotch and pressed the heel of his hand down on his cock, trying to imagine the whip marks he would receive for touching himself without permission. Dark chuckles beside him made him crack open his eyes to gaze at the Twins who were watching him. Harry whimpered in need and begged with his eyes for them to take care of him, but they shook their heads.

"Nope it's your fault. You'll have to wait until tonight when Charlie takes you."

Harry gasped and continued rubbing, wishing for release. Wanting it so desperately. It was then he noticed the quietness of the room and he looked around looking for the reason when he spotted his Master standing not too far away. Harry stood, regardless of his raging hard on and ran to his Master, falling to his knees at the last second and nuzzling his dragon tamers crotch.

"You are being a naughty little serpent aren't you? I guess you will need the punishment after all." drawled the normally easy going dragon tamer.

Harry gasped and pressed his head harder into his lover's groin, taking in the deep musky scent of his dragon. Oh and he would love it if he were punished here in front of all of these people. He knew that Charlie wouldn't mind either.  
He nodded and gripped at his Master's robes, relishing the fact that his Charlie went without any underthings. He was so engrossed with his Master that he didn't notice the leash being hooked to his collar until he heard the snap and felt a tug. Feeling his cock harden more, Harry looked up into the light blue eyes of his lover.

"Fred, George. Take care of my pet while I attend to our little annoying twat of a younger brother, yeah? I heard my pet has been having troubles with being made fun of." instructed the tall, stocky red head.

The Twins leapt up instantly and practically ran to Harry's side. They tugged on the leash and made Harry follow behind them on hands and knees as they left the Great Hall. Harry's butt was visible for all to see and many men had to cup their suddenly bleeding noses.  
Charlie turned to the masses and cast a curse at the headmaster who appeared absolutely livid, causing the old man to be changed into a polka dotted goat, then turned his attention to the student body.

"Harry Potter is mine. If any of you say so much as say one bad thing to him again. Or look at him like he is yours, I will show you why I was made a Dragon Tamer."

With that warning, he left the Great Hall in a swirl of robes. He smirked and wondered how debauched his mate would look when he got home. He couldn't wait to get home and wish his love a proper Happy Anniversary.


	3. The Queen of Claiming

**A/N: And this is how they met, so far this is all i have. There might be more later guys :3. This is all i'm posting so far though guys...**

* * *

A green eyed youth with long braided raven locks tilted sideways as he was pushed aside by a solid body. A loathsome shade of red came into the preview of his vision and he bared his teeth at the nuisance. Weasley. And by the feel of it, the youngest male. Seriously didn't that boy ever watch where he was going? This had to be the fifth time this week!  
Although Harry, of whom the Weasel was laying on, had a sneaking suspicion that it was on purpose. He tried to push the hulking idiot off of him only to find a furious face nearly colliding with his own.

"You stay away from him!" spittle flew in the younger teen's face and the third year winced away, turning his face from the other's rancid breath.

He felt uncomfortable with the redhead sitting on top of him, his skirt riding up to show off his black cotton boy shorts with little purple hearts on them. He wasn't ok with people thinking he was spreading his legs for this _thing._

"What in blazes are you babbling on about, Weasley?" he finally rasped, badly wishing he were physically stronger so that he could just chuck the arse off of his person.

Those eyes he detested so much narrowed as the other wizard's anger increased. He gripped Harry around the throat and squeezed, lifting Harry's head up and then slamming it on the floor beneath them. Harry felt his stomach lurch and his magic leap to protect him, but before the third year could retaliate his enemy was thrown off of him. Harry's eyes wouldn't focus on his would be savior but he shivered at the possessive growl that leaked from the blurred out form. Before he could make heads or tails of anything, he passed out.

**-Days later, during the Christmas holidays-**

Harry smirked as his nearest John padded to the door, hastily leaving money on the dresser before exiting his room. He liked it here in the Wizarding World as a night walker better than in the muggle world. There were more ways of being protected here. No unwanted advances, no diseases, no unwanted pregnancies, and best of all no useless names. Just a quickie and then the person was gone, money all that remained of the tryst.  
The boy stretched his arms above his head as he stood to shower. That last round had been ridiculously quick and he wasn't even satisfied. But, hey, if he was paid what did it matter? It wasn't like Mister Right was just going to stroll through his door and sweep him off of his feet, right?

Images of being protected by an unknown figure flashed into his conscious thought and he shivered. He wished he could find the person who had saved him, and thank them. When he had awakened in the infirmary it had been to an empty but warm chair, and a deserted room. He had felt equal parts loved and bitter at the knowledge that someone had watched over him but had been to scared to stay.  
With a sigh the thirteen year old pulled the hair tie out of his hair and didn't bother getting dressed as he padded to his adjoined bathroom. He showered while singing under his breath, making sure to get rid of the last traces of tonight's lay. His mind drifted to how he'd ended up a trick in the first place, wandering from tavern to tavern in an attempt to make a living. He remembered when his Uncle Vernon sold him to his first customer at the age of eight.

How months later the Elder Dursley had been so desperate to rid himself of the stain of his nephew that he'd dropped the boy off on the nearest street corner. Told him 'Freaks have to work for their food,' and left, never turning back.  
Luckily a kind Mistress had found him, saw his talents, and set up a safe place in the back of her Tavern for him to work, she'd given him body guards in the form of one of the pimps that often came in to talk to the Mistress. A lot of the working girls were fond of him as well. When he turned eleven he had recieved his letter and thought he was done. But then, while getting supplies in Diagon Alley, Harry had spotted a wizard night walker like himself.

They talked at length and he had been able to join the Spotted Dove working scene. Most of the time he had a lot of fun too. But ached to find a Master who would keep him from this. He didn't enjoy selling himself to others when he only wanted to give himself over to one person. With another sigh, this time wistful, Harry finished his shower and stepped out into the room, so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure in the doorway until it was too late. He squeaked and flattened himself against the wall, uncaring of his nudeness in the wake of possibly being ambushed.

"Jumpy tonight, aren't you pet?" asked the stranger and Harry's eyes narrowed.

This person looked familiar but he couldn't say as they'd been formally introduced. A deep chuckle worked its way out of the tall barrel chested male and Harry felt his knees weaken. Holy Merlin it should be illegal for anyone to sound that delicious! And those ruggedly handsome good looks. The square chin and bright blue eyes, slitted like a reptiles. A deep red was his hair colour, reminding Harry of wine. He didn't understand what was going on, but his body was doing all of the speaking for him at the moment. He shivered and wondered if this man had come for a quickie.

"I just had to entertain a less than satisfying customer. You'd be jumpy too." he finally shot back, over coming his nerves and his composure enough to lift his chin and pried this body from the wall.

He pretended to ignore the other male even though he couldn't (it was bloody well impossible) and rifled though his clothes for something comfortable to slip into. A cry of satisfaction left his lips as his hands closed over his black silk robe. On the robe's back was a fire elemental dragon, it's powerful wings unfurled and his snarling maw daring anyone to approach it.  
It had been a gift from one of the girls before she had found her Master and left the Spotted Dove for greener pastures so to speak.  
The stranger chuckled again causing the boy to shiver once more. No one had ever caused his body to react the way his kept reacting to this devilishly good looking male. He secretly hoped that the man was here for a lay. He had a feeling it was going to be explosively good.

"Who are you? Are you here for something in particular?" he found himself asking, curious about the man.

Blue slitted eyes zeroed in on him and Harry froze, feeling rather suddenly like the hunted by skilled predator. Whoever he was, this man was dangerous.

"I am Charlie, pet. I've heard good things about you. That you are a decent kid, that you don't want to do this forever and that you are searching for your soul mate." the deep baritone wound about his insides, purring and licking at his hormones.

Well shite. How did this guy know? He must have been talking with the Mistress of this place. Like his old Mistress, his new one held a soft spot for him too. She was like a mother to him and the working girls were like his sisters; the working guys, his brothers. Harry sat on his bed, stiffening when Charlie stalked closer. Some great instinct told him to hold still and to show his submission. Trusting his instincts he did just that and received a deeply pleased purr for his efforts.

"I've been watching you, child. Making sure that certain individuals can't harm you. I must admit to being drawn to you." confessed the older male, like it was pulled from him without conscious thought.

Harry blinked in surprise. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or creeped out. He decided to go for both at the moment until he could decide on if this guys motives were entirely pure.

"Why are you selling yourself at such a young age?"

Harry winced and for once lowered his head in shame at the softly asked question. He didn't like feeling as if he'd disappointed the man, which was such an odd thing to think of. What was happening to him.

"I have no choice. This is the only home I know." he replied quietly.

A large paw of a hand came into his vision and his chin was lifted so that green met blue in a clash of different emotions.

"Would you ever consider leaving?"

"If the right Master came along."

"Not a Mistress?"

Flashes of Aunt Petunia went through his head. All of the times she'd tried to use him before Vernon had had the brilliant idea to sell him. Fear danced in his eyes as the memories played in his mind and he shook his head.

"No." he whispered hoarsely.

Charlie's eyes narrowed before the male leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

"I would like to own you." a nip to his neck followed that statement and Harry shivered as pleasure rippled through his form.

"I-I don't even know you." he replied distractedly and a calloused thumb ran over his nipples as the robe fell off of his shoulders.

Charlie smirked and he reached his hand down to squeeze Harry's member, gently fondling the boy's balls.

"You will, Harry. I promise you."

And then there was no more talking as Harry was consumed by a raging fire. He was unprepared for the pleasure that tore through him as the larger male dug his teeth into Harry's shoulder. Marking him, a distant part of his brain supplied but he became to preoccupied to think when a whispered charm had him slicked up and stretched before he could comprehend it.  
He cried out, scoring Charlie's naked back (when did it happen?) as the broad male plunged his cock deep inside. Oh Merlin, the man was huge!

"Ah you fit so perfectly around me, my pet. Like you were made for me."

And then Charlie shifted and started screwing Harry's brains out in earnest. It was all heat and sweat, cursing and moaning. Pleads for more and harder left Harry's mouth as he arched and undulated under what had to be the best lover he had ever met. He could only think of that delicious dick pounding harder deeper into him. And hitting that spot over and over.  
His green eyes met surprisingly intense blue and Harry surged up to kiss the dominant male above him. It was desperate and bloody, his lip was split and he was pretty sure Charlie's tongue had been caught between the teen's teeth but it was still so heavenly and Harry wouldn't have had it any other way.  
Then it was all over as Harry screamed his release, clenching tightly around Charlie who spilled himself inside of his pet in copious spurts of cum.

They lay together, Charlie still inside of him yet holding him so tenderly, for a while before Harry drifted off with a small smile of contentment, never noticing the look of love and possessiveness he was receiving from the redhead. When Harry woke in the morning, he was clean, tucked into bed and alone. He was disappointed until he rolled over and spotted a gift on his pillow. Opening the rather small package he gasped when he pulled out a pair of panties. On the white panties was a tiny form of the elemental dragon on his robe. A note fell from the package to his lap and he eagerly read it, jaw dropping in surprise.

_"I'll be back for you. Until then enjoy my first gift to you.  
Love, Charlie- _your new Master"

**-Start of School-**

Once more a body shoved him, this time into a wall. Bloody Merlin's left nut sack this was getting old.

"I thought I told you to leave him alone! You whore!" came Ron Weasley's irritating voice.

Harry scowled and glared at the boy as annoyance flared to life behind his eyes. A feral growl reverberated through the halls before he could respond and Harry was hastily released. He straightened his red shirt and black corset before patting down his black skirt and pulling up his red knee highs.

"And I thought I told you not to touch what didn't belong to you, Ronald."

Harry froze and his head snapped up, green eyes wide as he took in the form of Charlie. Harry shivered as those ice cold eyes softened when traveling over his form. He felt exposed and suddenly needy at the older male's presence. Can you blame him? He'd been celibate for a month, believing Charlie when he'd claimed Harry.

"Hello pet."

"Master," he breathed and stumbled forward when he saw the approval in the red head's gaze.

"Charlie." whined Ronald, spoiling the moment," Mum won't like when you bring this whore home."

Harry flinched. Brothers? Well that was new. They honestly didn't look alike. Nor sound alike. Harry shrugged. He'd much rather have Charlie then Ronald. Charlie scowled and shot the younger brother a glare before bringing Harry close to his form.

"I don't care." he turned to Harry and kissed him hard before lifting his skirt and spotting a certain pair of white panties."Good boy. Now go and play with your Slytherin friends and I will meet you in your rooms tonight to properly reward you."

Harry's face lit up with joy and he launched up to kiss Charlie thoroughly on the mouth. It carried on for many heated moments and Harry forgot what it felt like to think. Eventually they pulled away from each other and Charlie lightly patted his pet's bum to send him on his way. When Harry was gone Charlie turned to his pale brother and cracked his knuckles.

"Now for your punishment, brother-mine."

Ronald Weasley's terrified screams reached the Slytherin's in the common room who all laughed at the red head's expense.


End file.
